Spy and the Heavies - Live at Lions Park (1980)
Spy and the Heavies had performed at Lions Park back in 1966, and didn't return until 14 years later, when they were getting huge success from their 1970s albums. There were two concerts (afternoon and evening, before and after a baseball game) which were held on April 20, 1980 at 12:00 PM - 1:00 PM (afternoon show) and the other at 9:00 PM - 10:00 PM (evening show). The set list for the concerts is listed below. # Texas Style # Seduce Me! # It Hates Me So Much # Magnum Force # Donut Disaster # War and Peace # Relaxation # Imagination Land # Rocket Jump Waltz #Terror in Teufort #Longest Days #I Miss You Plenty #Just an Ordinary Dance Number #Havana Boulevard #Keep on Truckin' #Dance by Daylight #Let's Party #State of Affairs #Mondegreen #Soldier of Dance #Fight Song No. 1 The afternoon concert was professionally filmed, but this film was never released to the public. Instead, all that remain are a few stills from a crowd member filming from his seat. No footage of the evening concert was filmed, but there is one low-quality photo that exists. Several audio recordings exist of the afternoon performance. There is a private version which was the audio from the professional film, and the only portion available to the public is a 25-second long clip of "Texas Style," used in an ad for Lions Park in the 1981-1982 season. Later on, another high quality version recorded by a security guard next to the stage surfaced, containing "Texas Style," "Havana Boulevard," and a 60-second fragment of "Keep on Truckin'." Three other sources are known to exist, one extremely low-quality version of "Relaxation" and "Longest Days," a decent-quality recording of "Let's Party," "State of Affairs," and "Mondegreen," and a lower-quality recording of all of the songs, except "Fight Song No.1." No recording of that song from this concert is known to exist, except for the top-secret recording made by the stadium personnel, which is not available to the public, obviously. Also, the only recording to exist from the evening concert is "Texas Style" and "Seduce Me!" It is said that at the evening concert, once the band finished playing "Fight Song No. 1," they played "Fight Song No. 2," and 25 random members of the audience were allowed to go up on stage to get autographs and play the song with them. The lucky 25 people who got chosen were then supposedly given a very rare 45 RPM recording of two unreleased songs, including the famed "Rhythm and Booms," an unreleased track meant as a callback to the band members' times at war, and the amazing places they were able to visit. It supposedly contains vocals, which the only song that the band allowed the public to hear with vocals was "Donut Disaster," which was only ever played live. This is just a myth, however, and is unconfirmed as no written or audio record from 1980-1990 exists, and the rumors began in the late 1990s on the internet. Category:Events